The Date
by Doggerwolf
Summary: A month after his famous flight, Rudolph asks Zoey to go out with him. But his night will become more passionate than he thought! Rated T for reasons.


A month after his famous flight, Rudolph returned to his high school, where he had already become popular. Every day, he was followed by his "entourage", which he really hated.

One day, just this was happening when he caught sight of Zoey.

He still had a crush on her. But he wanted to know if she felt the same way.

So he walked over to her, his group following.

Zoey was talking to her friends when Rudolph came over.

Zoey turned and blushed when she saw the handsome buck standing behind her.

"Hey, Zoey." Rudolph stammered nervously, his soft brown eyes staring into hers.

"Hi, Rudolph." Zoey said sweetly, smiling.

Rudolph then realized the entourage was still there.

"Hang on, Zoey," he said, before clearing his throat and turning to the crowd:

"CAN'T YOU IDIOTS LEAVE US ALONE FOR JUST ONE MOMENT?!" he screamed. And within half a second, the entire crowd was gone.

Zoey giggled.

Rudolph chuckled softly. "I know, it's rare for me to raise my voice."

"So, what were we talking about?"

"Oh, right. So, I was wondering, will you go out with me?"

Zoey's heart bounced. "I'd love to!"

Now it was Rudolph's turn to get excited.

"Perfect. I'll meet you at the foot of the mountain?"

"Sounds good to me."

"All right then. See you there." He walked off, smiling greatly.

...

Rudolph had taken a shower and was trying to choose the perfect sweater(it sometimes got _too_ cold in the North Pole) when Blitzen walked in.

"Son, would you at least _like_ to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Dad, I told you that I was just meeting a friend." Rudolph stated.

But Blitzen knew better than this. He grinned.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" he said.

Rudolph turned to look at his father. "Okay, guilty. I'm going on my first date. What's the problem with that?"

Blitzen laughed. "Nothing, Rudy. It reminds me of when I went on my first date with your mother. It was amazing."

Rudolph rolled his eyes. "I know, dad, you've told me a thousand times."

"So, who's the lucky doe?"

The young buck blushed as he chose his green sweater. "Zoey."

"I knew it!" Blitzen said. "You two will make the best couple. Good luck."

He then left his son's room.

...

Rudolph paced back and forth nervously at the foot of the mountain. _What's going to happen?_ he thought.

"Hi." Zoey came upon him so suddenly it made him jump.

The doe was wearing a purple sweater. The North Pole's moon at night was known to be big and bright, and the light reflected off of Zoey's fur and would make her eyes glisten.

Rudolph's heart flowed rapidly as he admired her beauty.

"Hey." Rudolph said, smiling softly.

They walked up the mountain in silence. When they reached the top, they settled into the soft sheets of snow.

The moon was so big it was like you were able to touch it.

"Oh, Rudolph, isn't it lovely?" Zoey asked, laying her head against his neck.

"Sure, it's nice," Rudolph said, admiring the feel of Zoey on his neck, "but not as beautiful as you."

Zoey blushed.

Rudolph couldn't take it anymore.

"Zoey, I love you!" he blurted out.

Zoey just stared at him wide-eyed. "Wh-what?"

Rudolph calmed himself. "Zoey, it's true. I really do care about you. I think you're the most beautiful doe in the world. I'd give my own soul just to make you happy. I love you with my whole heart."

Zoey scooted closer to him and put her foreleg around him.

"Rudolph, I love you, too." she said. "You've been my crush since we were yearlings, even when I was dating Arrow."

Rudolph smiled at this. He'd never been so happy in his whole life.

"Oh, screw it." he said, before leaning in and kissing her.

At first, Zoey was a little taken aback by this, then she sunk into it, letting herself falll into the snow while Rudolph lay on top of her.

They kissed fiercely with their mouths moving in rhythm before becoming engaged in a tongue battle.

Neither of the teens had experienced this much passion or lust before, and they loved it.

Rudolph then started kissing her neck, making her breathe heavily in pleasure.

Then Rudolph saw out of the corner of his eye a large shadow hidden behind a tree at the bottom of the hill. It was obviously his entourage.

He stopped kissing Zoey's neck.

"It's them again," he whispered. "I'll deal with this."

Once again, he raised his voice:

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO STOP SPYING ON US!"

Just like that, they were gone.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Idiots." she muttered.

"Whatever." Rudolph said. "They're just pervs."

Zoey giggled. "I guess I'm going to be seen with a new buckfriend." she breathed, still amazed from what they just did.

"I don't care about what they think as long as I'm with you." Rudolph said, before kissing Zoey's neck longer than before.

They then continued their passionate make-out underneath the brightly lit moon.

When they broke apart, Rudolph grinned happily.

"I can't imagine a life without you, Zoey," he said, "but are _you_ willing to be my doefriend?"

Zoey smiled as she placed her hoof around the back of his neck. "You know I am."

She pulled him in and they once more continued kissing.

...

"Well, the entourage seems to know too much." Rudolph said to Zoey the next day as he was about to walk her home from school.

"You think they'll try to find any dirt on us?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, then what do we do if they succeed?"

"I'll blind 'em." As he said this, his red nose began to glow.

"I have a better idea. How about you sue them?"

"Yeah, that is a better idea."

Zoey giggled before Rudolph kissed her softly as they walked home together.


End file.
